Human to Werewolf
by ElizabethMidnight
Summary: A girl from our world enters the world of Twilight as Bellas sister. The girls name is Elizabeth(Liz) and she isnt human in the world of Twilight like Bella. She finds out that she isnt human and that gives her the chance to keep Bella safe from the dangers that the Cullens put her through. Possible smut.
1. Going to Forks

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong to the author but the OC is mine.

Prologue: Leaving for Forks

Elizabeth Swan

I'm Elizabeth. I live with my Mom Renee and my sister Isabella Swan. She prefers Bella and I prefer Liz. My Mom got remarried to a baseball player named Phil. The only thing was, was that would mean we would have to travel a lot and that was hard with two teenage daughters. Bella and I talked about it and we decided the best thing would be to go live with our Dad, Charlie. We would be going to live in a little town called Forks. My sister went out and dug up a cactus before we left Phoenix so she could take a little place she called home with her. So we left. Mom packed up the house or at least what she would take on the road and we packed bags for our Dad's house. I was excited, Bella not so much. I mean she was happy she was going to see dad but the one thing she hated most was being wet and cold and we were going somewhere where it was exactly that. When we arrived at the airport we all said our goodbyes and boarded our separate flights. Mom didn't want to let us go but we assured her we would be okay. Bella and I didn't talk very much during the flight. She was kinda bummed and I wasn't I was excited but I also had a huge secret. In my life Bella wasn't real. Also in my life I didn't have a sister. In this world though Bella is real and I am her sister. That also means I know everything that is going to happen to Bella in the next 4 years and if I'm here to prevent those things from happening I will. I may be an additional character in this story but as the next four years unfold I'll find that I am not normal, I may not even be completely human.

Okay guys, I came up with this idea and I am going to be adding more. I hope you like this teaser for a new story. Let me know what you think. Please Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite.

ElizabethMidnight


	2. Arrival in Forks

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters or any of the similar events. Their are very specific similarities between the book, movie and this story but everything that coincides or is in this story that's in the books or movies belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The OC is mine.

Chapter 1: Arrival In Forks

Elizabeth Swan

We arrived at the Port Angeles Airport and went to baggage claim. After grabbing our bags we stepped outside. Bella groaned. It was raining. I thought it was gorgeous and the smell. I've always loved the smell of rain. We didn't wait very long before a police cruiser stopped in front of us. Our dad Charlie stepped out.

"Hi Bells, Hi Liz. You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah Ch- Dad I am." Bella said.

"So am I Dad." I said and he grabbed Bella's bag and heaved it up.

Instead of helping she climbed in the front seat of the car. I sighed and walked to the back of the cruiser and put my bag in. Charlie shut the trunk and I hugged him.

"I missed you Dad." I said.

"I missed you to Liz." He said and we both got in the car.

We were in the car for a little over an hour and during that hour Bella became self conscious. I could tell. There were stares coming at us from all directions.

"So Liz, how is Renee?" Charlie asked.

"Moms good. She's happy." I said.

"That's good. I found cars for the both of you. Do you guys remember Billy Black in La Push right?" He asked.

"No, not really." Bella said.

"He used to go fishing with us during the summers when you guys still visited me." He said.

Bella went silent.

"I remember Dad." I said.

"Well he can't drive so he I bought his old Chevy from him. It runs good. It's old but has a lot of new parts. His son fixed it." He said.

"His son?" Bella asked.

"Oh! You mean Jacob? How is he? It's been so long. How old is he now? 14?" I asked.

"Yeah. How'd you guess kiddo? You and Jake never got along." He said.

"Uh well I've gotten older dad and eventually I want to apologize for the crap I did when I was a kid." I said.

"Don't worry kiddo you can do that Sunday when they come over. What about you Bella? Are you excited to see Jake?" He asked.

"Kinda." She said and that silenced everyone the rest of the trip.

As we were pulling into the driveway my dad gasped.

"Right, Liz since your sister doesn't have her drivers license the truck is yours, alright?" He asked.

"Okay Dad. Thank you so much." I smiled.

He mumbled a response. When we stepped out of the car I smiled. The scenery was beautiful. I looked at Bella and saw the look of disgust. We grabbed our bags and headed into the house. Bella looked around the house and I smiled. It was the same house I had "grown up in" as Liz. It was also different. He had clearly done renovations.

"Bella your room is the same and Liz yours is down here. I expanded the house and built you a room." He said.

I hugged him.

"Thanks Dad." I said.

Bella and I went into our separate rooms and Charlie left us alone to unpack. There was a bathroom built off my room. I was grateful for the extra privacy I had. I was happy to be here.

Forks was a small school and we were from a big city so I was nervous about Monday but I was also excited. I had always gone to super big schools so a small school was a nice change. Once I was done it was nightfall and I got ready for bed.

Later that night I found myself awake. Not just because I was nervous but I was also worried about what tomorrow would bring. Knowing what I knew would help me keep Bella safe but could also put her in danger. If I wasn't careful I could piss off the Cullens and I didn't want that. I didn't sleep the rest of the night and the next morning I yelled at Bella.

"Get up! We are to be late! You didn't sleep last night did you?" I asked.

"No but your not my mom, go away." She mumbled.

I ran downstairs and I was lucky to find an ice pack. I stuck it on Bella's skin and she screeched and fell off of her bed.

"Get ready and put that back in the freezer when you come down. Five minutes hurry up." I said and walked downstairs and grabbed the keys.

When I stepped outside it was raining. I already had my raincoat on and I picked my bag up and went out to the truck. I loved it. It was old and it looked good. I climbed in and buckled and then waited. The smell of the truck was tobacco gasoline, and peppermint. It was faint but it made it kinda feel like home. Bella stepped out the door and I saw the disgust on her face as she ran to the truck. As she climbed in I laughed.

"A little rain won't kill you." I said and she slammed the door.

"Take it easy on the truck." I said looking behind us and pulling out of the driveway.

It was a short, quiet drive to the school. I parked in front of the building that said Office and as I took the keys out of the ignition Bella was already gone. I sighed and ran after her and into the office. Bella has her schedule and continued on to her classes. I sighed and stepped up to the desk.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Swan." I said and the lady at the desk looked up and smiled.

"Oh, hello dear. I just helped your sister. Here is your schedule and a map. Good luck dear and have a good day." She said.

"Thank you." I said and left.

I went back to the truck and familiarized myself with everything and then went inside to my first class which was music and I was excited for it until I noticed them. Now, here was the hard part. Not thinking about what they were. Almost all of the Cullen siblings were in my first period class. Karma? Probably. Seeing as how I knew there every secret and what they where. I relaxed and let my mind go blank. I had to, I had to wait till lunch to make a scene. I knew that was a game changer for Bella so that's when I had to do it. I hung my coat up and went to the teacher to have her sign the form that would let the office know I got to my class. She quickly signed it and I picked a seat. There was only one place to sit and guess what, it was right next to Edward Cullen and his "family." I emptied my mind and sat down.

I didn't look over until I heard chatting next to me stop. I turned and saw Alice. Crap. She was having one of her visions. Yay! I was so screwed. Then the bell rang and the teacher started speaking. I turned my attention to her. Mainly we went over what we would do during the first semester and then she started handing out her rules and criteria and I couldn't be more excited but my mind kept wanting to wander to what Alice had scene and then I knew I had screwed up.

"Who the hell are you?" I heard a growl in my ear.

"Crap." I said as the bell rang and I made a run for it.

As I rounded the corner I ran into Angela. I apologized profusely.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. My first class was just weird." I said smiling.

"That's okay. I'm Angela. Your Elizabeth Swan right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am." I said.

"Can I get a picture of you for the school newspaper. You and Isabella are the most exciting thing that's happened in two years." She said.

"Sure." I said and smiled and she snapped a lot of pictures.

"So it was nice to meet you. I hope we have a class together." I said and she smiled.

"So do I. See you later Liz." She said and I went off towards English.

We got a reading list and then Mr. Mason just drones on during the rest of class. After that lunch came to fast and I wasn't ready for what I had to do but I had no choice. Once the bell rang I waited for Bella to enter the cafeteria. I had to. I stepped inside and watched as Bella became intrigued by them and and then I made a decision to go to Bella's table but at last minute changed course for their table. They all watched me sit and were shocked. I looked and Bella was staring. Good. I turned back around, nervous but ready. Rosalie moved to get up and I glared at her.

"Sit down Rosalie. You need to hear what I have to say to." I said and oh man was she mad. I looked at Edward and he nodded at Rose and she sat down.

"Good. Now my sister Bella is watching which is good and one day she will fall in love with Edward. Let me finish and then I will answer questions. This year you all will put her in danger with your stupidity. Rose you become jealous because Bella can have a family and instead she wants to become one of you in the late ish future. Emmett your all for it and you get so worked up when she becomes a newborn. Alice you know she will be, just not now, but by next year. If that event still happens. Anyways, Alice you can see the future, Jasper I know you don't have control and don't worry about it. Whatever happens Bella doesn't blame you and neither do I. Edward, you fall in love with Bella but you break her in the most horrible ways, don't ever leave. One more thing. Months from now there will be a thunderstorm. You guys play baseball during these storms, don't take Bella with you. I find out you do it will be your ass handed to all of you. Yes I know your secret. I also know every little thing that will happen the next four years and it's not fun. So I'm going to smile and so are you. I am not a threat. I'm an ally and if you're smart it will stay that way? Understood? Just nod, and Rose, don't. I know your secret but not because anyone knows here. I can't explain it but I am your greatest ally. I know things that Alice won't see until it's too late. Please trust me. Edward you'll know if I'm lying. Just look-" I said and was cut off.

"Liz? What are you doing?" Bella asked from behind me.

My whole body tensed and then I relaxed. Then I turned around.

"Hi Bella. I was just saying hi. Almost all of us have choir together. This is Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Guys this is my sister Bella." I said and turned and glared at them.

Edwards eyes turned dark.

 _Down boy, look away._

He looked away and rubbed his eyes.

"Hi Bella. Edward isn't acting weird he just has contacts that's all. They irritate his eyes sometimes." Alice said all Alice like.

I relaxed a little.

"Nice to meet you all, but I would like to borrow my sister for a bit if I could." Bella asked.

"Of course." Alice said.

I got up and followed Bella.

 _Edward! Take a few days. Your eyes got infected from the contacts and you have pink eye. Go hunt! Wait till after Biology though._

I looked back and he was nodding his head and I sighed.

 _Spread the story to the family it's more believable than a family emergency. That's the excuse your family always uses._

He looked shocked and then I was being yanked on and was out of the cafeteria.

"What the hell was that, Liz?" Bella asked.

"What? What was what?" I asked acting confused.

"Don't act confused. You weren't saying hi, or hello. You were tearing them a new one, literally. I'm not an idiot." Bella said and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Look Bella I swear I was just saying hello. I promise. They were just surprised because everyone leaves them alone and doesn't have the guts to talk to them." I said.

"Whatever. What's your next class?" She asked.

I pulled my schedule out and froze.

"Oh crap. It's Biology ĪĪ." I said and she groaned.

"I have the same class, let's go." She said as students filed out of the cafeteria.

By the time we got there, we were the last ones in and I remembered the fan and I purposely, accidentally knocked it down. Bella scoffed and I picked it up.

"I'm so sorry sir." I said and placed the fan back up but a different direction.

 _Avert your eyes!_

Edward did and I relaxed and found a seat in the very back. I watched as Bella kept sniffing her hair as Edward scooted away.

 _Stop it._

He did. Mr. Banner started talking and Bella was still self-conscious and Edward was still a stone. Great. I thought to myself. What felt like hours later the bell rang and Edward was the first person out of the room. Bella stayed there but I went and got my slip signed and left knowing she'd rebound from this eventually. The rest of the day dragged on slowly. It was torture but I got all the signatures I needed and as I was heading for the office. I saw Bella and heard Edward talking to the office lady.

"There are no other openings. You have to stay in Biology ĪĪ, I'm sorry." She said.

He sighed and then his body went tense because he finally noticed Bella.

"Never mind then." He said and Bella sighed as she moved to let him leave.

 _Edward, remember what I said._

He didn't look back but Bella continued forward. Bella gave the receptionist her slip.

"How was your day dear? Did it go well?" She asked.

"It was fine." Bella said clearly lying and then I walked in and turned my slip in and led Bella outside.

"Let's go." I said and walked out to the truck, got in, fires her up and dreaded the next day which would be a bad day for Bella.


	3. Discussion WMom&1stWeek WEdward Cullen

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters or any of the similar events. Their are very specific similarities between the book, movie and this story but everything that coincides or is in this story that's in the books or movies belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The OC is mine.

Chapter 2- Discussion With Mom and First Week with Edward Cullen

Liz Swan

The next day was good, well except that Bella almost made us late. After we got to school we went our separate ways and I was relieved that Edward was gone.

"Did you guys spread around the story I suggested?" I asked Alice.

"We did. People are surprised and haven't quit talking about it though." She said.

"Good. It's something that will corroborate your story considering what happened yesterday." I said.

"Whatever Liz, now go away." Rosalie sniped.

"Fine, bitch." I said and pulled away.

Alice laughed but I just ignored them after that. Class flew by and so did the first half of the day. When lunchtime rolled around I sat with the Cullens again. Rose visibly growled.

"Rose? Really? You're stuck with me and besides I figure you would want to keep and eye on me. Keep your friends close and enemies closer." I said and she actually relaxed.

I started eating when I heard stomping and then a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. It was Bella.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bella asked.

"Bella, what I do with the people I'm trying to make friends with isn't your business or a big deal. Why? What's your problem?" I asked being kinda rude.

"My problem? You are being you! Being Liz! You're not even my sister! Why do you always hang out with the people I want to hang out with! Why?" She said and I got really mad but tried to stay calm.

"I am your sister Bella. If you want to hang out with the Cullens ask them not me but don't yell at me for making friends with people." I said fuming.

"No your not Liz! You're fucking adopted." She said and my world froze.

I looked up at her and tried to laugh it off.

"Bull. I'm not adopted. I'm your sister. Mom and Dad would've told me." I said and Bella laughed.

"No they wouldn't! You aren't blood related to me! I found your adoption papers before we left Moms." She said and my whole world started spinning.

I hated her. She was a bitch and she didn't know what the hell I was trying to do to protect her. I stood up and she stepped back. I stepped forward and hugged her.

"I still love you Bella, no matter what you say or do." I said and pulled back and I saw the surprise and then the tears.

I turned around and left. I didn't feel like eating anymore. I went home and no one could really blame me. I left Bella to fend for herself. I went home looked for something to cook and found nada. I made a list and then waited in my room. I did the little homework I got today and then I checked my email and I had three from my Mom. Bella probably had more.

"Elizabeth," my mom wrote…

Write to me as soon as you land.I want to make sure you arrived okay. Is it raining? I am almost packed for Florida. I'm so excited. Oh! Phil says hi. Mom.

I smiled. At least she cared to actually check on us. I went to the second one.

Elizabeth? Why haven't I gotten a reply? I expect that from Bella,hair brained as she is but you are always on top of things. Email me soon. Mom.

I groaned. Me I was supposed to be the perfect child? Of course. I wasn't actually hers. The last one was from this morning.

Mom! Okay! I'll respond!

I sent that and then started a new email.

I'm fine Mom. School is okay. It's raining and Bella and I are getting along just fine. I have a truck. Dad bought it and I love it! I love you Mom but I'm not always glued to a computer screen. I'll write again soon.

Liz.

Ugh! I sat on my bed and layed down. It was just my luck that shit would start to go horribly wrong the minute I started interfering with "destiny." Oh well though. Bella deserves better. She deserved something normal. Time passed so fast while I was inside my own head. I didn't realize Bella was home till she came a knocking on my door. I got up and locked it. I grabbed my phone and called Dad.

"Hey Dad? When will you be home? I wanna do some shopping but wanted to wait to find out what you want for dinner tonight. It will my treat. Can you call me back. Love you, bye." I said and Bella knocked on my door again.

I wasn't ready to face her.

"Liz, let me in." She begged.

I unlocked the door, and opened it. I didn't let her in though.

"I'm listening." I said.

"I'm sorry about school today. I was just so upset." Bella said.

I sighed.

"Bella, to be honest there is only one reason I am even hanging with the Cullens. They talk about killing and are obsessed with each other and they hide it. When they get together it gets pretty gruesome. You should hear them in choir. It's gross. One of these days it could backfire. I'm your older sister. I just want to dig a little deeper before you hang with them okay? I love you." I said and pulled her into a hard hug.

"Do they really scare you that much?" She asked.

"Yes but we can't go telling anyone yet. Dad likes Doctor Cullen and I haven't met him but I don't think he's dangerous from I heard he just takes in troubled kids. Please Bella let me finish this and you'll be the first one to anything if you want, I promise." I said and she nodded her head and hugged me back.

I pulled away and smiled.

"Okay now we have to go shopping. Their is nothing in this house." I said.

Bella laughed, "That's Dad for ya."

I laughed and we both left and got into the truck. We drove to the police station and Bella ran inside happy. She came back out laughing with Dad. I rolled my window down.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

They both started laughing again.

"Liz, there's a jar that is labeled grocery money on the fridge." Dad said.

"What? I missed it? You've got to be kidding." I said and Bella started laughing again.

"Get in!" I said and she ran to the side of the truck and got in.

I stuck my tongue out at our Dad and drove back home. Bella ran in and grabbed the money and we went shopping.

When dad got home dinner was finishing up. "Alright dinners ready." I said.

They both came running. I laughed.

"I hope you guys like it." I said.

"Are you kidding? That's one thing I will always love. Your cooking." Bella said and went to the living room.

"You didn't do anything crazy did you?" He asked cautiously.

"No Dad. I'm not mom. I can actually cook." I smiled and winked.

He grinned and took his plate and sat down to eat. I stayed in the kitchen and ate mine. The Cullens didn't come up for the rest of the week but that rumor I spread kinda spread like a wildfire one day and kinda bit me in the ass but I did it for a reason. Edward stayed gone all week which was good. The weekend went whoosh. It was gone and then it was Monday and it was snowing. Bella ran inside. Snow isn't her thing which I respect. The morning past and when lunch came, dun, dun, dun. Edward was there. I sat with Bella.

"Now you decide to sit with us." Angela said.

"I'm sorry. I was just trying to get to know them that's all." I said and that shut her up.

Lunch ended and we went to Biology. I was a couple seats behind Edward and Bella but I kept a close eye. Bella ignored him. He started talking.

I caught bits and pieces. They continued on through class and Bella was getting irritated. She raised her voice.

"Hey! You don't have to be a jerk. I told you I was right." She hissed and swatted his shoulder.

"So, why should Bella not get a chance with the microscope Edward." Mr. Banner said.

"Bella got three out of the five right." Edward said.

"Were you in advanced placement in Phoenix Bella?" He asked.

"Yes." Bella said and he nodded and walked away.

It was silent between the two after that. Edward tried to talk to him but Bella kept shutting him down. I sighed. Good. I thought. Edwards head turned towards me. I smiled and waved and looked away. Mr. Banner called everyone's attention and Bella ignored Edward. I was relieved. I saw Edward look at me from the corner of his eye and I let my mind go blank. The rest of the school day was uneventful. We went home.


	4. Ch 3- Human to Werewolf

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the similar events. Their are very specific similarities between the book, movie and this story but everything that coincides or is in this story that's in the books or movies belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The OC is mine.

To simbacurls, I don't know who Liz will be with yet but suggestions are welcome.

Ch. 3- From human to Werewolf.

Liz Swan

That morning was different. It was still the same color but there was no fog. I looked outside and found snow. Not to mention there was ice everywhere. I got up and ready for school and grabbed breakfast as Bella was finishing up.

"You're up early. Meet me in the truck when you're done." I said and ran out to the truck to avoid the ice.

The car was cold but I had it running so it would be warm for her. She came out of the house and walked slow. I rolled the window down a little.

"Hurry up Bella! We are going to be late." I yelled out the window and she glared at me.

"We are fine!" She yelled.

"Fine." I grumbled.

Ten minutes later I waited and then she came out kinda dolled up. I was shocked and didn't move until she had slammed the door shut.

"Let's go impatient." Bella said and I pulled out of the driveway.

On the drive I focused on the fact I would do everything to keep Bella away from Edward. I focused on Bella.

"So why did you dress up today?" I asked turning.

"So you can ask me stupid questions sis. I can dress up if I want." She said and I knew better.

I pulled in and backed into a parking spot and got out. Bella stepped out and leaned against the side of the truck pulling out a book and I saw a lady across the street from the parking lot who needed help. I started to run across when I heard a high pitched screech. I turned and saw a van going towards Bella and my body burned and I shifted and jumped in front of the van keeping Bella from being crushed. The van had a huge dent and so did the truck. I turned my head and looked at Bella. She was surprised. She was shocked. I leaned my head down and sniffed her and licked her face. I jumped up on top of the van and all the students either gasped, screamed, or fell to the ground. I growled and barked for good measure and jumped down behind the van. All the kids backed away. I ran towards home. I wanted to go inside, I wanted to go back to make sure Bella didn't have that cursed encounter with Edward. I was headed towards La push at least that's what I figured out when I appeared on the ledge that the pack would jump off of. I sniffed the air and caught whiffs of scents. I followed them. I came upon a house that was red. I sniffed the ground and the scents were fresh. I knew Jake wasn't a wolf yet but the pack was here. I howled. The front door was pulled open abruptly and Sam Uley stepped outside. I met his gaze and felt an overwhelming pressure. I shook my head and the pressure disappeared.

"Who are you? Why do you not obey the alpha's command? You are Quileute, are you not?" Sam asked.

I tilted my head, I shifted my shoulders up in a shrug.

"Meet me in the woods. Go, before anyone sees you." He said.

I nodded my head and ran into the trees. Sam came shortly after. I shifted. I was naked. I groaned. I had forgotten about that fact. Now was not the time.

"You are the Chiefs daughter. There is no way he is Quileute. How are you? You have the tattoo of the pack also. Why did you reject me?" He asked.

"It's my first time shifting. The adrenaline and my worry for my sister probably clouded everything and I'm solely focused Bella and keeping her away from the Cullens. You are my alpha. I have to get back. We will talk more later I promise. I have one more favor to ask. I need clothes." I said.

"Of course, one moment." He said and ran off.

He came back and handed me clothes.

"Thank you Sam. I'll return after I know Bella is okay. I promise. I have to go." I said and set the clothes down and shifted.

I heard Sam gasp as I picked up the clothes in my mouth. I looked at him and cocked my head to the side.

"Don't worry about it now. Go." He yelled and I was off and before I knew it I was at the hospital in Forks.

I rushed in asking for Bella Swan and ran to her room.

"Dad! Bella! Are you okay? Is she okay?" I asked.

"Where have you been Liz? What are you wearing?" Bella asked.

"I got splashed with water and had to change. Is she okay?" I asked looking at my dad.

"She's okay, but I'm still going to have her checked out. You had me worried to Liz. A big black wolf with blue eyes appeared in the parking lot around the time of the accident. I thought something had happened to you." Charlie said.

"It happened so fast. It was a little scary." Bella said and I nodded my head.

"Please tell me you have men searching for that thing?" I asked.

"We do. Someone reported seeing it in La Push so we are working with law enforcement and rangers to find it." My dad said.

"What a relief." I said and hugged Bella.

"I'll go call Mom and you let the doctor check you out." I said and left Bella and my Dad and as the door was opening I was trying to push it the opposite direction and I ran into Carlisle.

I looked up at him and froze and glared. He looked at me and then smiled.

"Nice to meet you Liz. Come over for dinner sometime." He said and walked towards Bella. I saw Edward and Rosalie.

I made my way to them. They quit talking.

"Please tell me you didn't 'appear' next to her after I left." I said.

"He did." Rose said throwing Edward under the bus.

"Are you a freaking idiot. Do you want her to learn your families secrets? Are you trying to get yourself in danger not to mention the Volturi. Let me save you a lot of trouble. Leave Bella alone. All of you. I'm not bound by a pack yet so if I do kill one of you, don't blame me." I snarled.

"Bella? Be nice to Edward! He checked on me after a wolf nearly killed me." She said.

I turned on her.

"The wolf didn't nearly kill you! It would've never done that. If it had wanted you that way you would be already." I said and turned back towards Edward.

"Wait. If you plan on ignoring my warning you wait until the second year of high school. You show no interest in her this year for safety reasons understood? No baseball games either!" I hissed under my breath and left the hallway and called Mom.

I got her voicemail.

"Hi mom, Bella's alright and so am I. I only got splashed with snow sludge. I love you mom. Talk to you later." I said and I went and told dad I was going to go get my truck and go home.

He agreed and I ran to school, got in my truck and drove home. I got out with my bag which thankfully I had left in my truck. I walked in and hit the shower. I felt gross and when I stepped out of the shower I saw the Quileute tattoo on my arm. When Bella got home she was irritated.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Edward. He is just so irritating! He thinks that I don't know what he is? He is such a jerk!" Bella said and stomped up to her room.

That's good I thought. That night I would need to sneak out and go speak to the pack tonight. Once Charlie was asleep and I stepped outside my room and shifted. I sniffed and smelt Edward. His scent was coming from Bella's window. I growled and he was in front of me.

 _Leave her alone! No midnight visits! Next time I find you in her room I will rip you to shreds!_ I thought and growled at him.

"Wolf!" Bella screeched and I grabbed my clothes and ran.

I arrived at Jacobs house and found Sam standing and waiting. I bowed my head to Sam and more wolves appeared. Sam knelt in front of me. He pressed his head against mine and then voices appeared in my head.

 _Who is she Sam?_

 _Why is she here?_

 _Why is her wolf exactly like yours?_

 _Like his?_ I asked.

 _She can hear us? Does that mean she is Quileute?_

 _I'm listening you know and quit acting like I'm not here. It's very possible that I am Quileute. I was adopted by Charlie. What do you mean when you say my wolf looks like Sam's?_ I ask irritated.

No one said a thing. I growled and then Sam shifted. I was shocked. He was huge which wasn't surprising I knew he would be but I was the same size he was.

 _I had a sister Liz. We didn't find out until it was too late. You had already been adopted by the Swans. Our father was heartbroken. Our mother left and Dad remarried._

I looked around and then I took a step towards Sam and put my head on his shoulder.

 _Bella can't know Sam._

 _Alright, Liz. We won't say a word, unless push comes to shove._

 _Thank you so much brother._ I said and licked his pelt.

 _I have to go Sam. I will come back this weekend but I have to go. Make sure you all stay safe._ I said and ran back home.

I managed to get back home and back in my room without being questioned by the cops and my dad never suspected I had left. I got lucky. The next day would hopefully be less active.


End file.
